The invention relates to a paper sheets handling apparatus, in which, for example, a paper sheet or sheets are handled, and more particular, to a paper sheets handling apparatus used for window service in financial institutions.
Conventionally, cash automatic transaction apparatuses, such as ATM, CD, etc. in which paper money is subjected to receipt/payment transactions, are installed in financial institutions and shops such as convenience stores, etc. Paper money handling apparatuses mounted in cash automatic transaction apparatuses used in, for example, financial institutions, etc. comprise a paper money receipt/payment opening, through which paper money as paid is discharged to a user or paper money as charged is fed out sheet by sheet, a paper money discrimination unit for discrimination of paper money as received or paid, a temporary accumulation section for temporarily receiving paper money as received, stackers for receiving and storing paper money as received and paying it as paid paper money or the like, and a paper money conveyance path for connection of the respective sections.
Recently, paper money is increased in kind and an increase in capacity is achieved in paper money handling apparatuses constructed in a manner described above, so that it is general to align and arrange a plurality of stackers in a stacker storage section in a lower part of the apparatus and to collect and arrange a service mechanism section and a counting processing unit, which has the function of counting and discriminating paper money, in an upper part of the apparatus.
For paper money handling apparatuses having such configuration, the work of mounting and dismounting stackers, in which paper money is received, from the apparatus is frequently performed for the sake of maintenance and recharging of paper money. It is desired in paper money handling apparatuses constructed in a manner described above to enable drawing out only a stacker storage section to readily mount and dismount stackers.
Here, in order to perform delivery of paper sheets, such as paper money, or the like, between a counting processing unit and stackers without having them buckling or jamming, it is necessary to provide a conveyance guide on a paper sheet conveyance path. In particular, in the case where paper sheets come and go along a conveyance path, it is required that a conveyance guide on a side of the counting processing unit and a conveyance guide on a side of the stacker, which conveyance guides provide for a paper sheet delivery section, be shaped like the teeth of a comb and mounted in a position, in which the mutual conveyance guides nest.
In the apparatus having such configuration, the conveyance guide on the counting processing unit and the conveyance guide on the stacker enter into the constructions of the mates, so that the counting processing unit and the stacker cannot get out of phase.
Hereupon, there has been proposed a mechanism, in which a conveyance path section is mounted above stackers, delivery ports of the stackers for a counting processing unit are made intensive on one conveyance path section above the stackers, and mutual conveyance guides retreat in a delivery section between the upper conveyance path section and the counting processing unit (see JP-A-2005-259084).
With such mechanism, however, the upper conveyance path section above the stackers is drawn out simultaneously when a tray is drawn out. Therefore, in order to mount and dismount the stackers from an associated apparatus, an operation of further retreating the upper conveyance path section from above the stackers is needed, which causes a problem of bad operation or the like.
The invention has been thought of in view of the problem described above and has its object to provide a paper sheets handling apparatus, in which a stacker or stackers can be readily mounted and dismounted, thus achieving an improvement in convenience.